Sweeney Krabs
Sweeney Krabs is an animated musical thriller based on the SpongeBob SquarePants TV series and Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Set in Bikini Bottom, the movie features Mr. Krabs resorting to using the meat of customers to create Krabby Patties during a Krabby Patty depression, with the help of his fellow employee SpongeBob SquarePants. It is supposedly the third SpongeBob movie. Characters *'Mr. Krabs' - A restaurant owner who has re-opened his famous establishment, the Krusty Krab, after recovering grief from his girlfriend, Mrs. Puff, and his daughter Pearl being kidnapped by the malicious Plankton. Opening the restaurant in a long meat depression, and hoping to kill Plankton, he resorts to using the meat of customers to create Krabby Patties, using his big meaty claws to slit their throats (after all, he said they're not just for attracting mates!). His role is similar to that of Sweeney Todd's in the musical this is based off of. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - Mr. Krabs's most loyal employee, who helps prepare the Krabby Patties for the world, proclaiming that they are actually just hamburgers. Knowing of the secret formula, it is seen that SpongeBob's cheery behavior is likely a cover-up for his dark secrets. His role is similar to that of Mrs. Lovett's. *'Patrick Star '- A somewhat simple manchild who formerly worked for Squidward Tentacles, and later took on the role of working for SpongeBob SquarePants, being his best friend. However, he does not trust Mr. Krabs, especially after learning the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. His role is similar to that of Tobias Ragg's. *'Sheldon Plankton' - An evil mastermind who works at the Chum Bucket across the street. Hoping to run Mr. Krabs out of business to get the secret formula, he kidnapped Mrs. Puff and Pearl, causing Krabs to close the restaurant for 15 years, though no fornmula was given. His role is similar to that of Judge Turpin's. *'Karen Plankton' - Plankton's computer wife and accomplice for his evil deeds. Her role is similar to that of Beadle Bamford's. *'Pearl Krabs' - Mr. Krabs's whale daughter, who is kidnapped by Sheldon Plankton for much of the film. One of the few surviving cast members at the end. Her role is similar to that of Johanna's. *'Beggar Pufferfish/Mrs. Puff' - A beggar seen throughout the movie who seems to recognize Mr. Krabs, and is eventually revealed to be Mr. Krabs's girlfriend Mrs. Puff. Her role is similar to that of Lucy Barker's. *'Squidward Tentacles' - A former employee of the Krusty Krab who has since become a conman who sells hair tonic. Mr. Krabs invites him back to the Krusty Krab for a meeting, where he then becomes the first victim for the reopening of the Krusty Krab. His role is similar to that of Adolfo Pirelli's. Plot Summary TBA Script TBA Musical Numbers TBA Production Production for the film started when Comp was with her family at Denny's when a train of thought eventually lead to the idea of Mr. Krabs making Krabby Patties from the meat of other crabs, and this eventually lead to a SpongeBob/Sweeney Todd crossover as we came up with which character would be which and Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Sweeney Todd: The Demon Baker of Fleet Street Category:Sweeney Krabs Category:Movies Category:Musicals